Pokémon Oh No Eevee!
by altmattmoon
Summary: This isn't the Kanto you remember. (In more ways than one...)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS KANTO BE GOOD...!** PC: *sleeping noises*

 _Prof. Oak leaps through his window._ Prof. Oak:Hi there, kiddo!PC: *screams of sheer unadulterated terror*

Prof.Oak:Welcome to the world of Pokémon!PC:Welco- I"m 11! I didn't just move into the planet recently! On an unrelated note, how'd you leap through a 2 story window?Prof. Oak: What's your name?PC: I'm not telling you that!Prof.Oak: Jackson, huh? How nice!

Jackson: Who did you...? _Oak reveals a similarly aged child from his lab coat._

Prof.Oak: This is Trace! The two of you have been rivals since you were babies. I've seen many babies fight one another. **It was glorious.** Jackson(To Trace): Who is this psycho?!Trace:Just do what he says and he won't hurt you...Jackson:...

 _Oak reveals to Poké Balls from the EXACT SAME pocket he revealed Trace._ Prof. Oak:Here are 2 Pokémon! Have fun and remember... ** _I'M ALWAY'S WATCHING YOU._** Kiddies:...why?


	2. Chapter 2

**"Gone without a Trace!"**

 _Now that the horrifying abomination known "Professor Oak" is gone, I,The Narrator, don't have to hide anymore! Let's get this story started!_ ***Cue Jackson and Trace in fetal position rocking back and forth next the two Poké Balls Oak left them.** _Whoops! Too late! Let me try something..._

 _Narrator: Hello?_ Jackson: Wait... Where'd that voice come from?! Trace:Dad! _Narrator:Son! I'm so happy to kinda see you again!_ Jackson: Dad?! Son?! What?!?!

 _It was obvious that an explanation was in order, but who would our dashing narrator even begin to explain... I suppose he would start from the beginning..._

 _Your charming, witty, and most importantly, humble narrator was once Professor Oak's assistant and help organize and store data on whatever he happened to be researching._ _They had worked together for years, until that assistant had a son..._ _This took the_ _assistant away from his work and with Oak's grandson in Alola and his granddaughter taking a career in cosmetics, Oak began to grow lonely... That loneliness soon turned into obsession and that obsession turned into madness! He stole research on alternate worlds from his fellow professors and Bill's transportation research and...and..._

Jackson:..and? Trace:... _Narrator: I can't remember what happened next... I-I don't think I want you..._ Jackson: DARK.

Trace: I tried asking the professor about my dad, but he just started calling me "Blue"! He trapped me in some weird portal and that's when I found my dad. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. Jackson: So he kidnapped you and called by a different name, did...SOMETHING to your dad, and now he expects the two of is the work on something? Trace/ _Narrator_ : _Pretty_ much! Jackson:... I have to get my mom... *runs downstairs*

 _It was obvious that Jackson needed time to grasp these troublesome events he had been forced into. Alas, his journey was nowhere close to ending and his greatest foe, Professor Oak, had countless resources that made him untouchable. He needed power and- **turn your attention to the Poké Balls** \- Oak may have granted him just that..._

Trace: Dad... I've been meaning to ask... Why are you always repeating stuff I already know? _Narrator: No reason! Just-uh... talking to myself?_ Trace: Okay...

 _There are something's you just aren't willing to share with those you truly care about..._


	3. Chapter 3

**"A "Shocking" turn of Ee-vents!"**

Jackson's Mom: So an insane old man dropped his lastest victim's son off here and is stalking you both? Jackson:Essentially, yes. JM:Well damn. Trace: Hey, wait up! I totally forgot something. JM: This him? Jackson:Yep.

 _Trace seems to have something important to inform Jackson of..._

Trace: When Oak trapped me in that weird labcoat dimension, I found a bunch of strange stuff and decided to help myself! I think these are Pokédexes! _Narrator: Usually parents chew their kids out when they steal, but I couldn't be happier!_ JM (To Jackson): Steal and I'll flatten you. Jackson(Frightened): Noted. Also, why are so okay with all of this. JM: Not my first rodeo, sport. Kids were put in way worse situations during my childhood. Most involving Hypno. Trace: Can we focus please? Oak'll show up at point! We need a plan! Jackson: Call the authorities? JM: Called the nearest retirement home? _Narrator: Move to Orre? Nobody goes there._ Trace: All good choices, but against Oak's weird tech, they aren't good enough! We need something strong! _Narrator:Hm..._ _The ever-so captivating narrator had an idea, but the risk was far greater than what he was comfortable with. It was bad. Perhaps even worse than Professor Oak..._

Jackson: We CAN hear you, ya know? _Narrator: *sighs* There is a rumor that the proffesor and I took some interest into involving a powerful Pokémon. They say it could crush your very spirit with a glare. It could turn your skeleton into jelly with a slight wave! IT COULD TANK EVEN THE MOST SUPER EFFECTIVE HITS! IT DIDN'T CARE IF THEY WERE CRITS! IT WOULD TANK THAT SH#T!_

Everyone else:... _Narrator: The point being, This Pokémon, if it exists, may stand a chance against Oak!_ Jackson: We're putting our time and energy at stake for a rumor? _Narrator_ _: Every rumor has a little truth in them somewhere..._ JM: Not the intentional ones. I assure you. Jackson: Luckily for us, we're all desperate enough to look into it. Where do we look? _Narrator: They say it lurks in the Cerulean Cave, where dangerous Pokémon live._ Jackson: That... pretty much clinches it. We should go there. JM: We leave at noon. _Narrator: Well..._ _Only the Elite Four and Champion have access to the cave. It's that dangerous._ Trace (pulling Jackson closer to him): Then we will become champions! Jackson: What?! _Narrator: "We?" Oh no, YOU aren't going anywhere. Jackson can collect all 8 Gym Badges, challenge the Pokémon League, and face this powerful and possibly fictional Pokémon, and lastly, defeat Professor Oak all by himself._ Jackson: What?!?! JM: I'm okay with this, as long as you call every now and then. Jackson: WHAT?!?!?!

Trace: No! Dad, Oak took you away from me! I can't let him get away with that! Sitting around and doing jack diddly squat won't help pull it off. *grabs a Poké Ball and Pokédex* Getting stronger will! *races off* _Narrator: Trace! Wait! Listen, I'm_ _going to follow him...somehow. You need to get acquainted with that other Pokémon, stat!_ Jackson:... Oh, whatever! *grabs the remaining Poké Ball* What else could possibly happen?! *throws it* *out pops an Eevee* JM: Aw...! An Eevee! Eevee:... Jackson: Maybe this won't be so bad! *reaches out to Eevee* Eevee: *snarls* *Eevee leaps onto Jackson's head, and when he or his mom trys to touch it, it snarls some more* Eevee:... Jackson: Why do I even bother...?

Trace: Okay, I'm outside of Pallet Town... Sorry, Dad. I have to do this. *clutches Poké Ball* Oak: Do what? Trace: Ahh! You! Oak: Hello, grandson of mine! Trace: I'm not your grandson, you psychopath! Oak: Ohohoho! Kids really do say the silliest things. Speaking of kids, this one is awfully fond of them... Trace: Wait..."This one"? *Oak unleashes a Hypno, causing Trace to gasp in horror* Oak: I think it's time you start seeing things MY way... Hypno, you know what to do. Hypno: *nods* Trace: No... No! NO!!!


	4. Chapter 4

" **Time to get up and GO!"**

Jackson:Zzzz... Eevee*more Zs*

In his mindscape*

Jackson: Wait... Is this a lucid dream? How nice...,the one time I'm in control of something today... This is so messed up. Everyone and their grandma have been tugging me around and now I have that furry psycho to take care of. No peace and quiet, no air conditioning, just tall grass and dirt! *covers face.* Oak: How unfortunate... Jackson: Eek!

Oak: Not a shred of masculinity, huh? Blue didn't scream like that when I visited him. Jackson: There's nothing wrong with voice cracks. My mom says their natur- Wait... Blue? He's in Alola... *gasp* Do you mean Trace?! What did you do?! Oak: Not a thing. Though, I did make it easier for him to play his part. Jackson: Part? What? You're nuts! Also, the "messing with kids" thing is messed up in ways I don't thing I need to explain. Oak: Fret not. You'll know soon enough... enough... enough... ENOUGH! Jackson: Eek!

Jackson*wakes up, looks over to his clock* 11:57... *looks over to his Eevee* Welp, here goes nothing. *grabs Poké Ball*

JM:Got your phone? Jackson:Yep. JM: Your money? Jackson: Correct. JM: Your "new pal"?Jackson: Not sure I could forget it even if I wanted to. *reveals Poké Ball* JM: All right then! You're good to go! But, first... *hugs* I love you. Jackson*hugs her back* Love you too. *starts to leave* JM: Don't die! Jackson: No promises...!

 **Elsewhere~**

 _Your charming Narrator was on the hunt for his son, and he wasn't doing so hot. He wasn't sure if leaving Jackson alone was an okay thing to do, on top of refusing to let his actual child prove himself. Things weren't going his way. Suddenly, he felt someone in the area, but this gave him an uneasy feeling... Who could it be...?_

 **At the same time~**

Jackson:Well then. Time to see what this stuff Trace found can do... *click* **Greetings, user!** Jackson: Woah! **???: This is the prototyp of the GO!/Pokédex hybrid. GO!dex** **for short.** Jackson:Oh...What? **GO!dex: Explanenation required. Ahem...**

 **The scientific genius of Professor Samuel Oak led to many fellow Pokémon enthusiasts studying under him. One of his students was Professor Robert Willow, who Oak came to respect as a equal. The two had decided to collaborate their intellect and gift the world with something only they could have come up with. They decided to combine their greatest accomplishments, the Pokédex, an index holding information regarding every known species of Pokémon, and the GO! program, a way to transfer data on Pokémon using one's own mobile device. After various trials, the GO!dex was such sucessfully created. (Well, at least a beta.)**

Jackson:...you done with your life's story? Holy Miltank, and I thought Trace's dad talked a lot. **GO!dex: Apologiz, users! Various sorsays of information were handwritten while others rely on GO!dex's quite buggy A.I. Plz ignore any/all grammar misteaks and GO!dex's general lack of contant.** Jackson: Beggers can't be choosers, I guess. If I heard you right, You have data on Pokémon, correct.

 **GO!dex:Correct.** Jackson: Can you tell me about this Eevee? *releases Eevee* Eevee:... **GO!dex: In order to accsis Pokemon Index mode, you must register furst.** Jackson: Oh come on! Fine,whatever! I'll register. **GO!dex: Type your name or say it aloud.** Jackson:Jackson. **GO!dex: Oops! Didnt quite catch that. Please speak clearly.** Jackson(clearer):JACKSON. **GO!dex: Oops! Didn't queit catch that Pleas-** Jackson(shouting):JACKSON!!! Eevee*hisses* **GO!dex: Input confirmed. Veryfying...** Jackson: Finally! **GO!dex: Error! The name given is to long. Please give a name/nikname made up of 5 or less characters.** Jackson: You're kidding me! I hate everything! You buggy piece of TRASH! **GO!dex...Input confirmed.** Jackson: Wait,what? **GO!dex:Verifying... Username accepted! Congradulations User "Trash"!** Jackson:...Is the journey over yet?

 **Elsewhere yet again~**

 _Narrator: Trace, I found you! I was so worried!_ Trace: Huh? _Narrator: I never meant to hurt you, son! Just please go back so Jackson can catch up!_ Trace: Psshah! Nobody can keep up with me! I'm just too good! _Narrator: Whaaa? Trace, why are you saying such things?_ Trace: Listen up! I don't know who it is that's talking or where you're hiding, but let's get one thing staight! The name is Blue, not Trace! Don't you forget it! _Narrator:...no. No. NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!_

 _ **Fun Fact: Professor Willow's fake first name comes from his english voice actor.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Jan with a plan!"

 **GO!dex:User Trash' my GPS is detecting that we ar in close proximitee to Viridian City.**

Jackson: Huh. That didn't take to long. A short break and we'll head inside.

 **GO!dex: Affirmative. Shall I analize any surrounding Pokémon?**

Jackson:I don't mind if you start with this one. *lifts a snarling Eevee*

 **GO!dex: Scanning Captured Pokémon...**

 **Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Eevee's unique genetic makeup allows to change in order to better fit into whatever habitat it resides in. Eevee also posesses 8 different evolved forms with different types.**

 **GO!dex:This Eevee appears to posiss various genetic abnormalities not found in previusly existing data of Eevee. It's size and wait are average, but the tip of it'z tail is not the usual zigzag pattern. It's a sort of...hart pattern.**

Jackson:I don't have any experience with Eevee, so I didn't notice. Also looking in his general direction makes my skin crawl.

 **GO!dex:** **Actually, it's female. Eevee doesn't have pronounced gendir differences, so it's usually hard to tell. Being a machine, it was a no-braner!** Jackson: Thanks for the clarification. I feel MUCH better now! *sigh* Let's just get moving...

 **GO!dex: I'm being carried. I go when you go.**

Eevee:...

In Viridian City~*

Jackson: I haven't been in an actual city in a while... I'll try not to stick out. I technically stole a lot of stuff. Ooh, a Poke Mart! *zip*

Clerk: Howdy there! You from Pallet? Jackson: What makes you say that? Clerk: Some lady got that hat in our sweepstakes 2 years ago. I know she lives in Pallet.

Jackson: I spend 5 minutes in this city and I already blew my cover...

Clerk: Anyway, I got something for Professor Oak. It's really secret though, but Pallet Town has like 6 houses, so if it goes missing it shouldn't be hard to find. Jackson: Cool, whatever!*takes parcel* So can I buy stuff now?

Clerk:Oh! Yeah, sure!

Elsewhere~

 _Thanks to Oak's influence, our Narrator's only child is acting like a completely different person... What did he do? The Narrator's only chance to help his son was to go find to only other persion aware of Oak's wrongdoings. He needed to find Jackson! **I** need to find Jackson_!

Elsewhere again~

Jackson: Welp. I've jacked plenty of Oak's stuff. One more can't hurt **.**

 **GO!dex: That's a disturbing mindset.** Jackson: You're a machine. You don't have a mind!

 **GO!dex: Doesn't make me rong...** Jackson: Nice to see you're adopting MY biting commentary. *opens parcel* This is a Poké Ball. I just bought 10 of these! Come on!

 **GO!dex: I detect serveral differences in the machinisms involved in this Poké Ball. It appears to be quite advanced compeared to the current** **disign.** Jackson: Well there is a plus on it. Probably a prototype or something... I can't make it bigger either...

 **GO!dex: Quite the pussle.** Jackson:Prototype or not, I'm not letting any new "anythings" end up in Oak's grimer-y old hands. I'm keeping it!

???: Who ya talking to?

Jackson:Eeek!

 _Our Narrator finally located Jackson, who was talking with a girl? Oh my, how_ _bold! He'd best not get involved..._

Jackson: I wasn't talking to anyone.

???: You're not a very good liar... Wanna be friends?!

Jackson: Wah?! That was sudden! I don't even know your name!

???: I'm Janet! You can call me "Jan!" And you are?

Jackson: Jackson...

Jan: Can I call you "Jack"?

Jack: No! Jan: So Jack, how long you been a trainer?

Jack: I'm leaving. Jan: Wait! I've always wanted to be a trainer, but Professor Oak is awnsering our calls. I just wanted to know...

Jack: Man, who's life hasn't Oak ruined yet?

Jan: Lemme piggyback off you living my dreams for a little bit.

Jack: I'm very sorry, but I literally started my journey today and I already want to get it over with.

Jan: Hmm... I have an interesting proposal.

Jack:?

Jan: If we partner up, you can do whatever it is that made you go on this journey and I'll do that fun journey stuff! Jack: I don't think that's how it works... **GO!dex: That's not nessisarely the case.** J's: Huh?

 **GO!dex: I have been outfited with a duel-user enterface.**

Jan: Spelling errors, much?

Jack: Shush.

 **GO!dex: I am able to register 2 users at once as partnerz. This way, I get twice as muttch effort put it into data collection.** Jack: In that case welcome aboard, Miss Jan!

Jan: Yippie!

 **GO!dex: Co-op user interface intiated. Secondary user login required.**

Jack: Okay, say your title loudly and clearly...

Jan:Okay! *clears throat* QUEEN!

Jack: Huh?

 **GO!dex: Verifying Username... Username Accepted! Welcome Secondary User Queen!**

Jan: Hurrah!

Jack: On the first f*king try?!

Jan: I'm so excited I need to tell my dad! This is the best day ever! *ZOOM*

Jack: This is yet another stress- inducing thing I've been put through in this journey and the day isn't even over yet! Come oooooonnnnnn!

 _This young man will have many trials ahead of him in the trilling quest of his as well as-_

Jack: Well look who decided to show up! I could had some backup considering the unholy spawn that is now my property, the buggy-as-hell A.I I got stuck with , and my brand spanking new team decided to wear me out all in a few hours!

 _...to continue where I left of..., as well as s brand new partner. Looks like the world has plans for you, Jackson!_

Jack(Sarcastically): Can't wait...

 _ **To be continued...~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**"Forest Chumps"**

 _After getting permission from her dad, Janet(and/or Jan) joined our hero on his quest, which took a turn into Viridian Forest._

Jan: Words can NEVER describe how excited I am!

Jack: That makes one of us...

Eevee:...

Jan:Your-I mean OUR Eevee sure is grumpy. Maybe a battle will cool it's nerves.

Jack: It's getting dark... Just be quick.

 **GO!dex: I am only able to register Pokémon of perfict health. If you battle it, you can't uze it.**

Jan: Really?! Talk about sucking the fun out... That battle will have to wait, then.

 _Things seemed like they winding down, except these trainers were oblivious to the creature lurks in the bushes behind them._

Jan: That voice from before is back.

Jack: What creature?!

 _Narrator: Narrating isn't easy when everyone can hear you..._

rustle* *rustle*

Eevee(Growling):Vui...

pop* ???:Weedle!

Jan and **GO!dex: It's** Weedle!

Jack: Huh? I don't...

Eevee: Eievui!

 _Eevee immediately rushed towards Weedle and sent it flying with a Quick Attack!_

Jan: Oh, no!

 **GO!dex: Capture Invalid!**

Jack: Welp. We ain't catching that.

Eevee(Still Growling): Eievui...

Jan: Eevee, why? I love Weedle...

Jack: We aren't catching anything with Senioritá Slap-Happy around. Her Poké Ball is out of the question...

Jan(In a very serious tone): The next Pokémon we see, you pen her down, I'll throw the ball!

Jack:...I'm just surrounded be crazy, huh?

rustle* *rustle*

Everyone:!?!?!

???:Bulba!

Jan: It can't be... *Gasp* It is! A Bulbasaur!

Jack: Talk about loud!

Eevee:Eieeee*grab*-vui?

Jack: She'll kill us both if you attack that one , so slow your roll!

Eevee(Agitated): Eievui! Eievui!

Jan: Bulbasaur, you're gonna be my first capture!

Bulbasaur: Saur?

Jan: Go, Poké Ball!

Bonk*

 _This was intense! Their furst capture attempt and it was on a very rare Pokémon. It's gonna be really hard to find another Bulbasaur, so they better hope- Oh wait, yeah they caught it._

Jan: YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Jack: Please, stop!

Eevee (Distressed):Eievui-vui!

Jan: I- I mean We got a Bulbasaur! This is the greatest thing to ever happen ever!

 **GO!dex: Allow me to record any and all data relating to yure new Pokémon. Ahem...**

 **Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokémon. The bulb on it's back has been growing since it's been born. It sometimes lays out in the open and soaks in sunlight to gain** **energy.**

 **GO!dex: It's size and weight are average and it's Male. It knows the moves Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Sleep Powder**

Jan: Let's meet our new pal! *throws Poké Ball*

Bulbasaur: Bulba? Saur?

Jan: Hi there!

Jack: Yo.

Eevee:...

Bulbasaur:Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur!

Jack: What do you know? He adjusted fast.

???: No way!

Jack/Jan: Huh?

Jack: Why do things keep suprising us?!

???: That Bulbasaur is all mine!

Jan: No it isn't! Who are you?!

???: I'm Randy! I've been tailing that Bulbasaur all day! I'm entitled to it!

Bulbasaur hides behind Jack in fright.*

Bulbasaur: Saur...

Jack: Sorry, man. We already caught it. Besides, it doesn't look too keen on joining you.

Randy: That so? Well then, we'll compete for Bulbasaur!

Jack/Jan: No dice.

Randy: Winner keeps it for KEEPS!

Jan/Jack: No dice.

Randy: Plus 500 pieces of our unnamed currency.

Jack: I'm listening...

Jan: Jack!

Jack: What? We could always use more of whatever our money is called. No way this bozo can't take us on. He couldn't even catch Bulbasaur here.(To Randy) You're on!

Randy: That Bulbasaur is as good as mine! Go, Pinsir!

Pinsir: *terrifying noises of unholy origin*

Jack: Well, sh*t.

Jan: I wanted a battle, but not like this!

Jack: It looks a balloon's worst nightmare.

Randy: What Pokémon are you two(?) using?

Eevee: Eievui-Eievui!

Jack: I guess I have no other options. GO!dex, what are Eevee's moves?

 **GO!dex: Scanning... Eevee's current moveset: Growl, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Dig.**

Randy: Let's just get on with it! Pinsir, Thrash!

Pinsir: *vaguely compliant screech*

Jack: Aren't some of these names a tad on-the-nose? I mean, "Sand Attack"? *Eevee's Ear twitches" Why not "Sand Blast or "Dust Sweep"?

 _Eevee quickly kicked some dirt up with it's paws, blinded Pinsir, causing it to stumble and get it's pincers to get stuck in the ground._

Jack: Oh snap!

Randy: Pinsir!

Jack: Let's keep things going. Eevee, try Dig!

Eevee: Vui!

 _Eevee quickly burrowed underground!_

Randy: Quick, get out!

Pinsir: *distressed roars*

Eevee: Vui-Eie!

 _Eevee erupted from the earth, freeing Pinsir and sending it flying._

Jan: Woah! Eevee is so cool!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Jack: Hey! Not too shabby, Eevee!

Eevee:...Eievui.

Randy: We'll show them, Pinsir! Use Vice Grip!

Pinsir: *Nausiating trill*

Jack: Show us a Quick Attack, Eevee!

Eevee: Eie...

 _As Pinsir charged at Eevee, Eevee gave off a faint glow and-_

Eevee: Vui!

 _-closed the gap in almost an instant to deal a massive blow!_

Jack: I can't believe how well we're doing... Beginner luck, for the win!

Pinsir: *a mysterious sound that is close to but not quite growling*

Jan: Why is it making those noises...?

Randy: Have you seen it's mouth? What do you think it would sound like? On a related note, WHY is it making those noises? Calm down, Pinsir!

Pinsir: *sounds similar to a violin being forced through a garbage disposal*

 _Narrator: The text needs to calm down, too. I mean-_

 _Pinsir's buttons have been thoroughly mashed. It charging at Eevee without it's trainer's commands!_

Randy: Pinsir, no!

Jack: Don't let it get you, Eevee!

Eevee: Eievui!

 _Pinsir chased Eevee all around the forest with their trainers close behind. Despite Randy's pleas, Pinsir kept hounding after Eevee, wearing itself out in the process._

Pinsir: *tired screeches*

Jack: Now, Eevee! Quick Attack!

Eevee: Vui-Vui-Vui-VUI!

 _With one final Quick Attack, Pinsir was down for the count!_

Randy: No!

Jack: Yes!

Jan: Thank Goodness!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Jack: I'll be taking those 500 pieces of our unnamed currency!

Randy: Grrr! Here! But I'll you back! I'll get you BOTH back.

Jan: What did I do?!

Randy: *stomps away in a fuss*

Jack: Hey furball

Eevee: *turns to Jack*

Jack: You weren't too bad. Thanks.

Eevee: *turns away*

Jan: Looks like we're all closer to being best buds, after all! Right, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Saur!

Jack: Don't kid yourself. C'mon, time to turn in.

Jan: What? It barely got dark.

Jack: Early to bed, early to rise!

Jan: Spoil-sport!

 _Theae two have taken their first steps has Trainers and what great steps they were! But, now they have a new enemy on the lir growing list of adversaries. Trace, Oak, The Cerulean Cave Pokémon, and now Randy?! Will they have what it takes to fend against them all and save my son? We can only hope so..._

 _ **Elsewhere~**_

???*beep* Hello?

???:Is this Professor Willow?

???: It is. Can I help you?

???: Yes, sir. It's Blanche. I have some strange information I think you should hear about.

Willow: Really? Well, let's hear it.

Blanche: I was studying some of the technology you let the others and I borrow. I ended up recieving a transmission of unknown origin.

Willow: Huh. Interesting. Can you pinpoint what sent this transmission?

Blanche: I am figuring it out as we speak.

Willow: Talk about pragmatic...

Blanche: It's a little fuzzy, but I can make out the term "GO!dex". Does that ring a bell, Professor?

Willow:...yes. Thank you, Blanche. Let's talk again later. Goodbye.

Blanche: Goodbye, sir.*beep*

Willow: The GO!dex... What are you up to, Oak? Where have you been? What do you think, Little guy?

???: Brrrink!

Fun Fact: Jackson and Janet are identical to "Chase" and "Elaine" from Pokémon Let's Go!


	7. Chapter 7

" **The Pewter Dispute**!"

 _Our heroes were in the city of history: Pewter City! It was also home to the Gym Leader Brock, their next opponent!_

Jan: Thanks to Bulbasaur here, it'll be a breeze!

Jack: I hope so. I want Oak dealt with as soon as possible.

arguing*

Jan: What the?

Jack: Who are these people and why are they iin front of the gym?

goes over*

Oldies: It was fine before! It was fine before!

Newbies: Keep the change! Keep the change!

Jack:...Wanna sneak past them?

Jun: Duh.

 **Inside the Gym~**

 _The Pewter City Gym was home to Brock, the Rock-Type Expert of Kanto who, at the moment, seemed really bummed out._

Jan: What's wrong, Mr. Brock?

Brock: *sigh*

Jack: You hungry?

Brock: No.

Jan: You sleepy?

Brock: No.

 **GO!dex: You having trouble coming to terms with the separation between you and a significant other?**

Brock: I've suppressed those feelings long ago, so no.

All **three:** So what's **up?**

Brock: The Pokémon League officials have decided to add special guidelines involving the gyms. You can't challenge this gym without a Pokémon strong against Rock-Types.

Jan: Good thing we have Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Saur!

Brock: Congratulations! Half of the people out there hate your guts.

Jan: Wha...?

Brock: Some of them think the Gym has been softened up while the others prefer the change instead. I'm wedged in between and I'm slowly losing oxygen.

Jack: That's rough, buddy.

Eevee: Vui! Vui!

Jack: So are we battling or not, because I have a certain somebody who is also quite upset.

Brock: I'm just not feeling it, okay. Just come back later...or never...

Jack/Jan: *sigh*

 **Outside the Gym~**

Jan: Sheesh! And here I thought that you were a total grump...

Jack: And here I thought that you were a total disaster area...

Oldie: Hey, you two!

Jack/Jan:?

Oldie: You two left the gym... Did you battle Brock?! Wasn't it the worst?!

Newbie: It's the best, you blasphemous punk!

Even louder arguing*

Jan: These guys need to pipe down!

Jack: What?!

Jan: Huh?!

Eevee: Vui...! Eievui!

 _Eevee leaped off it's trainer's head and started using Sand Attack against the crowd, causing them to scramble._

Jack: Though the methods weren't very appropiate, the results speak for themselves!

Jan: Even hear the term "Ends don't justify the means"?

Jack: With those guys gone, I can hear plenty!

the sounds of several Poke Balls opening*

Oldie Leader: Y'all want to use moves?! Fine with us!

Other Oldies: Yeah!

Newbie Leader: Bring it, losers!

Other Newbies: En Garde!

One Newbie: That's Kalosian for "Let's Battle!"

 _It was war! Trainers and Pokémon beating the perverbial snot out of each other!_

Jack: Well sh*t.

Jan: Let's skidaddle before the cops show up! *zip!*

Jack: Wait... Where's Eevee?!

 _Seems Eevee has gotten into the thick of this conflict._

Jack: You're kidding...

 _Narrator: Nope!_

Jan: I hear SIRENS!

Jack(Urgently): Eevee, Let's Go! *wink*

Eevee: Vui! Vui! Vui!

 _Eevee dashes into the fray, blowing some unfortunate trainers and their Pokémon away with Quick Attack!_

Jan: It's too fast! Yipe!

Oldie Leader: You! People like you caused this! You could go into a Gym with whatever Pokémon you wanted, and challenge it as many times as nessasary! It was fun, until those babies softened up and now all these guidelines are soiling the experience!

Jan: I'm 11! I wasn't there when they changed everything!

Oldie Leader: I don't care! The changes were made for you, so you will pay!

Jan: Bulbasaur, Use Sleep Powder!

Bulbasaur: Saur!

Oldie Leader: Damn you and your...pacifistic...strategies...!*thud*

Jan: Nice one! At least one of our Pokémon listens...*turns to Jack scrambling to grab Eevee*

Jack: This is the actual WORST!

Officer Jenny: All right, pinheads! Your time is up!

Literally Everyone. Even people who weren't involved in the fighting : Who you callin' pinhead?

Officer Jenny: That show is really quoteable... Anyway, it's time to stop! (Damn, again!)

Jan: This is chaos! I have to stop this!

Nabs Jenny's megaphone*

Officer Jenny: Hey!

Jan: Everyone, STOP!

Everyone: *freezes*

Jan: Why did things go this far? Is a handicap really worth all this mayhem?

Oldie: They made it too easy! The point of a gym is to challange you!

Jan: This isn't a challenge! It's mostly unfair! They had a Rock-Type leader in a place filled with nothing but Normal, Bug, and Flying Pokémon!

Oldie: I guess you have a point...

Newbie: Right! So the change is appropriate!

Jan: No really. Preparing for a gym is something that should be done prior to the Trainer challenging said gym. It should be a responsibility, not a requirement.

Newbie: That...actually makes a lot of sense.

Jan: Since everyone here is unhappy with something the Pokémon League Committee did, let's wait to see where this is going and if some of you are still miffed, go set up a petition online, I guess.

The Crowd*Various sources of agreement*

Office Jenny: So we good here? Nobody needs to be arrested? Okay, great! *snatches megaphone and drives off*

Jack: Well,then. You sure fixed things around here.

Jan: AND it was all on the spot too! Pretty cool, huh? Good thing I calmed the crowd before anyone was seriously injured!

Jack: The guy you put to sleep got stepped on by like 6 people. And their Pokémon.

Jan: Hey, he threatened me. That was mistake number 1!

Brock: Hey, you two.

Jan: Oh. Hi Brock!

Jack: I forgot about him...

Brock: I heard what you said and I feel exactly the same way! I want a battle with you and I won't be taking "no" for an anwser!

Jan: *Gasp* Yes! This is gonna be great! Ready, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

 **2 Vine Whips Later~**

Jan: ...

Brock: ...

Jack: Talk about an anticlimax...

 **To Be Continued~**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Turning on that Charmander charm!"**

 _After a rather anticlimactic battle against Brock, leader of the Pewter Gym, Jackson and Janet were heading towards Mt. Moon in order to reach the next gym._

Jack: Which we hope is as easy as the last one.

Jan: Speak for yourself! I want a challenge!

???: Hey! You two!

Those two: ?

???: I'm Oberon! I'm a Coach Trainer!

Jack: So you train coaches?

Oberon: Nope! I coach trainers!

Jack: That would have been my second guess.

Jan: Are you trying to make us your pupils? If so, we're in!

Jack: Wait, wha-

Oberon: Well... It's more of a seminar. I'll be speaking to a bunch of rookies and considering one of your Pokémon is snarling at me, I think it's safe to assume you two are rookies.

Jack: Okay. First, rude. Second, accurate.

All right, let's go Eevee.

Eevee(Grumpily): Vui...

Jan: Ready, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

 **At the meetup site~**

Jan: Sure are a lot of trainers...

Jack: Since this is the only way to Mt. Moon, I bet he suckered plenty of rookies int- Oh god dammit!

Randy: Well well well... If it isn't the Bulbasaur Bandits!

Bulbasaur(Upset): Saur!

Jan: Can't steal something for someone if it wasn't theirs in the first place. Quit being such a sore loser who never lost anything in the first place!

Jack: Doesn't matter if you lose anything or win anything, "loser" is a permanent title...

Eevee(Agreeing): Eie-Vui!

Randy: Whatever! With advice from an expert, I'll be even better than I already am!

Jack: Hopefully that modesty of yours stays intact...

Randy: Hmph! *stomps off*

Jan: He sure does like stomping away...

???: Char... Char...

Jack/Jan: ?

Charmander: Chaaarrrr...*poof* mander.

Jack: What Pokémon is that?

Jan(in sheer unadulterated glee): It's a Charmander!

 **GO!dex: Allow me to save you the trouble...**

 **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon.**

 **Charmander tail has a flame at the end of it. This flame can be used to regulate it's health, as it grows when it's excited or angry and shrinks when it's tired or sick.**

 **When it dies, the flame goes out.**

Jack: Dark.

Jan: I love Charmander, just like Bulbasaur and Squirtle! Let's catch it!

Jack: You sure? It looks a tad wimpy.

Jan: Que?

 _Charmander looked like it was training hard...and failing harder. It was falling over. It's moves were unpolished. It was a sad sight..._

Jan: Poor thing!

Jack: I actually feel kinda bad.

Oberon: You two talking about that Charmander? Yeah, it's trainer dumped it here a while back. It was around the time I started these lessons, so I guess Charmander's a regular.

Jan: Nobody's tried to catch it?

Oberon: Usually they catch a eyeful of it tripping over itself and don't bother. Anyway, I have to get things started.

Jan/Jack: *look at each other* It needs help. Badly! Let's help it. Badly!

Oberon: Hello, everyone! Me and Meowth are gonna get right into the basics with our Trainer Tips, so pay attention.

Meowth: Meowth!

 _The rookie trainers followed Oberon's instructions to the letter. They did things like practicing how to throw Poké Balls and how to properly groom their Pokemon._

 _Eventually they went to the lessons involving the Pokémon directly._

Oberon: Pokémon only remember 4 moves at a time and the moves they do know need to be polished so the Pokémon using it is able to use it in the most effective way possible.

Jan: I see... Let's see Charmander's moves and help polish them.

Jack: Dibs on not being the target!

 **Step 1: Knowledge**

Jan: If we are going to help you sharpen your skills, we'll need to know what you capable of.

Charmander: Char?

Jack: Show us your moves and GO!dex will help us identify them.

Charmander: Charmander-Char! *backs up and starts swiping at the space in front of it, only to stumble and fall.*

Jack:...so got any ideas on whatever that was, GO!dex?

 **GO!dex: Despite the pour form and clumsee** **nis, the swiping motions appear to be similar to the moves Scratch and Fury Swipes. Charmander's urratic movements point more towardz the ladder.**

Charmander: Char...man! *cue Charmander coughing up a few bits of fire*

 **Go!dex: That cood have been any fire atack, but let's just assume it was ann Ember.**

Charmander: Mander! *spews out a ton of smoke*

 **GO!dex: The makeup of the smoke is identical to Smokescreen.**

Jack: No duh! *cough* *hack*

Jan: Let's not work on this one! *wheeze*

Bulbasaur: Bulbasau*cough*

Eevee: Eievui! *hack*

Charmander: Char...

Jan: Is that every move you know, Charmander?

Charmander: *shakes head* Char...*poof* mander? Char...*poof*

Jack: What move is that?

 **GO!dex: Insuffient data. Unabell to recognize.**

Jan: We'll have to work on that later. Now, we should focus on the moves we can identify.

 **Step 2: Practice**

Jan: First, let's try Fury Swipes! You should probably plant your feet firmly so you don't lose balance. Like Bulbasaur and it's Vine Whip. Show'em, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! *crack both whips*

Charmander(awestruck): Char...

Jack: Now you.

Charmander: Char! *plants it's feet and starts swiping at the air*

Jan: Try being a bit more precise. Don't just flail.

Charmender: *starts swiping more fluantly*

Eevee(focused): Eievui...

Jan: Good! Now let's try Ember!

Charmander: Mander! *inhales* Char! *shoots more tiny flames*

Jack: Hmm... You know what would be cool? If you held it the flames in your mouth, then shot them out at once.

Charmander: Charmander... *waits*...* shoots a larger fireball than before*

Jack: Okay! One more!

Jan: With Smokescreen, focus on sending smoke directly in front of you, not all around.

Jack: Watch and learn. Eevee, Sand Attack!

Eevee: Eievui-vui-vui-vui-vui! *starts to fling sand ahead of it.*

Charmander: Char. Char! * releases smoke ahead of it*

Jan: Very good! That's the way!

Jack: I think it's getting that hang of it.

Oberon: Hey! Can you two come here!

Jack: Huh? What does he need?

Jan: Okay, Charmander. We'll be right back!

Charmander: Mander!

 **Nearby~**

Randy: I see what's going on here! Those two are changing that Charmander from a chump to a champ! Well, this isn't going to end up like Viridian Forest! That Charmander is mine! *zip!*

 **Back over there~**

Oberon: I just wanted to thank you two! People were watching you help that Charmander and it was super inspiring! Maybe my seminars will get so popular, I can start charging people!

Jan: Glad to hear it!

Jack: Are royalties involved?

Oberon: Woah there! Let's finish this seminar first! Did you two do the final step: **Review**?

Jack: Oh right! The part I started to zone out at! Mind giving a brief refresher?

Oberon: It involves taking the steps you and your Pokémon took and going over them. You helped Charmander out, but you need to make sure those changes are what Charmander needs.

Jan: Got it! Let's end back.

 **Back~**

Charmander: *yawn*

Randy: Hey there!

Charmander: Char?

Randy: I've been keeping an eye on you and I could really use a go-getter like you on my team! Whaddya say?

Charmander: Man...der. *shakes head*

Randy: You sure?

Charmander: Char! *nods*

Randy: Welp. I tried the easy way... * throws a Poké Ball*

Charmander: Char? *dodges*

Randy: Hey! *throws several Poké Balls*

Charmander: *dodges them all, then trips*

Randy: This'll end it! * yet another Poké Ball*

Charmander: Man...der! *hits the ball with Ember*

Randy: Fine! I'll just tire you out first! Go, Pinsir!

Pinsir: *violent gargles*

Randy: Use Vice Grip!

Pinsir: *loud chirp*

Charmander: Charmander... Char?

 _Memory Jan: You should probably plant your feet firmly so you don't lose balence._

Charmander: Man!

 _Charmander planted it's feet and fought off Pinsir's...pincers with Fury Swipes!_

Randy: Now, try X-Scissor!

Pinsir: *obscure noise*

Charmander: Hmph!

 _Memory Jack: You know what would be cool? If you held the flames in your mouth , then shot them out at once._

Charmander: Charmander! *spit*

 _Charmander's Ember intercepted Pinsir's X-Scissor! That training really helped Charmander out!_

Randy: Oh, come on! Use Thrash!

Charmander(determined): Charmander.

 _Memory Jan: With Smokescreen, focus on sending smoke directly in front of you, not all around._

Charmander: Mander...*spews smoke*

 _Charmander_ _completey blinded Pinsir! It must be awful proud of itself! Until Randy trapped the distracted Charmander in his Bug-catching net, which is just regular awful._

Charmander: Char?

Randy: Ha-HA! Too easy!

net catches fire*

Randy: Uh oh! *swings net around, causing Charmander to fly out*

Charmander: *backs away slowly*

Randy: Hey! Come back! *flames reach his hand* Ow!

The net flies into the bushes*

Randy: Whoops...

Jan: Hey! What are you doing with Charmander?

Jack: What smells like burning?

sees the flaming trees and bushes*

Jack: You know...,considering the fact that a perpetually on fire and extremely clumsy Pokémon lives around here, I feel like this has should happened before. Doesn't make it any less terrifying, though!

Jan: Help!

Oberon: What happe-Holy Sh*t! Grab your Water and Ground Pokémon!

Jan: Eevee can help with Sand Attack!

Jack: Good. Get to it while I find Charmander! *runs off*

Jan: Wait!

Jack: Charmander! Charmander, where are you?! Dammit!

 _The flames were getting more intense the more he searched!_

Jack: Charmander! CHARMANDER!

Charmander: Char!

Jack: Finally! Listen, we need to head back!

crash!*

 _A tree had fallen in their path!_

Jack(hysterically): Of course. Of course! I play the nice guy, and it bites me in the end! That's what I get for sticking my neck out! At least my mom won't need to pick between a burial and cremation...

Charmander: Char...

Jack: *sigh* I'm sorry for yelling... I'm just...really scared. I don't think either of us are getting out of this. Not in one piece, anyway...

Charmander:...Char!

 _Charmander stood before the flaming wreckage that stood before them and closed it's eyes._

Jack: ?

Charmander(deep breathing): Char...man. Man...der.

 _Memory Jan: Plant your feet firmly._

Charmander: *plants feet*

 _Memory Jack: Hold._

Charmander: *hold it's attack*

 _Memory Jan: Focus._

Charmander: CHAR...

Jack:What are you...

Charmander:MANDER!!! *blast!*

 _Charmander launched a powerful swirling attack at the flames!_

Jack: Woah!

 _When the smoke cleared , the path was open enough to escape!_

Jack: Oh my Vague Legendary Pokémon, we're gonna make it! Awesome, Charmander! Wait...Charmander?

Charmander(wheezing): Char...

Jack: Charmander!

 _Jackson craddled Charmander and ran back to the others..._

 **At the Pokemon Center~**

Oberon: Is everyone okay? Is anyone missing?

Jan: Jackson and Charmander are still out there!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Eevee: *worried expression* Vui?

Jack: Nurse! Someone! Please help this Charmander!

 **Later~**

Nurse Joy: Charmander was just feeling a tad exhausted. It needed plenty of rest.

Charmander: Char!

Jan: Oh, Thank goodness!

Jack: Cool, I guess.

Jan: Don't act all aloof! I saw how concerned were about Charmander!

Jack: Believe what you want. I won't stop you. Besides, if we're going to catch Charmander, it needs to be in good health.

Jan: We're gonna catch it?!

Jack: It needs training and we're trainers. We might as well. That cool with you, Charmander?

Charmander: Charmander-Char!

Jan: Yes!

Randy: Hold up! I want that Charmander!

Jack: Tough toenails! We helped it train, we brought it here, so we have plenty of reasons to catch it.

Jan: Yeah! What have you done? Nothing, that's what!

Randy: Hey, can it! I would have caught it if my net hadn't caught fire!

Jack: You tried to catch a perpetually-on fire Pokémon in a Bug-catching net?

Jan: Hang on... Did you start that fire?!

Randy: Pfft! No! Well...kinda?

Officer Jenny: * pulls out handcuffs* That's basically a confession. You're coming with me.

Randy: Aww...

Jack: Anyways... You ready, Charmander?

Charmander: Char!

tosses Poké Ball*

wobble* *wobble* *wooble* *click*

Jan: We caught a Charmander!

Jack: Let's work hard on perfecting the blue swirly move.

Jan: Blue swirly move?

Jack: Yep. Charmander used it to clear the debris so we could escape.

 **GO!dex** : **User "Trash", the move you are discribing matches the data refering too the move "Dragon Rage".**

Jack: Oh. Then I guess we'll be working on perfecting Dragon Rage!

Jan: Yeah!

 **GO!dex: Affurmative.**

 _ **To be continued~**_

Willow: Oak's still not anwsering... I hope he and Melmetal are okay...

???: Brrrk!

Willow: Hm? What is it, Meltan?

Meltan: Brrk-Brrk!

Willow: Oh, A Moon Stone! How nice! A little souvenir of our excurtion. Want we to hold onto it?

Meltan: Brrrk! *hands*

Willow: We'll be heading back to the lab in a bit. I just need to speak with whomever is using the GO!dex. They should be nearby...

Meltan: Brrrk...

 _ **To Be Continued~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**"Don't go Meltan my heart!"**

 ** _Some time ago~_**

Clerk: Please let me go!

???: Not until you anwser our questions...

Clerk: I told you, I don't know anything.

???: Then I suppose you aren't going anywhere.

???: You better spill da beans or tings are gonna git shahp! *shing!*

Clerk: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!

???: Took you long enough!

Clerk: I was sick of taking care of that parcel, so I asked some kid from Pallet Town to take it off my hands.

???: I see... Well then, time for us to vamoose!

Clerk: Wait! Untie me!

???: Eh, some other lug'll do it for us. Probably...

???: We need to report this to the boss!

 ** _Now~_**

Jack: Wowsers! It sure is damp and cold in here! Totes worth, amiright?!

Jan: Quite a lot of bite on that biting sarcasm, Jackie.

Jack: So sorry. I'll just keep you from hyping up anything from now on.

Eevee: Vui! Vui-Vui!

Jack: At least someone's enjoying themself.

 **GO!dex: The condition's of this cave are ideel for the reproduction of Zubat. As in, you cant take two steps without spoting one...**

Jan: For Eevee, that just means new opponents every step.

Eevee: Vui-Eie! Eievui?

Jack: Who's that wierdly-fit old guy talking to that nerd? He looks familar...

Jan: That's Professor Willow! He developed the GO! program!

Jack: Oh yeah... That guy was on T.V like eight times in the Muky Awards. Didn't know it was about GO! stuff.

Jan: Let's go say hi! (And maybe ask about his assistants.)

Jack: What?

Jan: Huh?

 **Over there~**

Super Nerd: Ohh... Oh my gosh... An actual professor...!

Willow: I was just asking about these fossil. Are you okay?

Super Nerd: Nerrr...

Jack: Sup.

Jan: Hi, Professor Willow! Huge fan! Where are your assistants?!

Super Nerd: Huh? Hey! Back off the line! I was drooling over him first!

Jan: You don't own him! I can drool over him if I want!

Willow: Whoa! Settle down, you two! We can settle this in a much calmer way.

Jack: or we could it in the easiest way: Fighting. Our. Pets.

Jan/Super Nerd: Yeah!

Willow: Not where I was going, but I suppose it's fine.

Jan: Bulbasaur and Charmander, I choose you!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Charmander: Charmander!

Super Nerd: Voltorb and Magnemite, go!

Voltorb: Voltorb!

Magnemite: Magne!

 _It's a heated showdown here in Mt. Moon! Let's see if- wait a minute... Prof. Willow!_ _I have to tell him about Prof. Oak!_

 _Narrator: Prof. Willow! I have to speak with you!_

Willow: Who said that?

 _Narrator: I did!_

Jack: That was helpful...

Willow: Where are you?

 _Narrator: Not sure..._

Willow: How are you doing this?

 _Narrator: Not sure..._

Willow: What's your name?

 _Narrator: Not...sure..._

Willow: I...have no words for this. I haven't the foggiest idea on how this is happening!

Jack: Howdy! Welcome to the club! Want a name tag?

Jan: Were you guys seriously not paying attention? I won!

Super Nerd: Curse you! I will have my revenge!

Jan: Whatever! You can wait in line with the FIRST nerd.

Jack: Burn!

 **GO!dex: No nearby Pokemon are being afflickted by that status condishon.**

Willow: You have the GO!dex? Can someone please explain what's going on?!

Jack: Well, Mr. Narrator?

 _Narrator: This is gonna be a long one..._

 ** _One long-winded explanation later..._**

 _Narrator: ...and that's the gist of it._

Willow: *frozen from astonishment*

Jan: I'll never get deets from the Professor at this rate...

Jack: I can't say I'm suprised. Pretty much any celebrity has to be a little hard to confront... Especially a professor...

Jan: But he's right there... Oak ruins everything!

???: Brrnk!

Jack: ?

Jan: Que?

???: Brrnk! Brrnk!

Jack: It's coming from Professor Willow's stuff.

peek*

???: Brrnk!

Jack: Woah! What is that?

Jan: It's wierdly charming and sorta ugly-cute. I like it!

???(Touched): Brr...

Willow: It's name is Meltan.

Jack: Oh sh*t! Can you not?!

Willow: Says the child rifling through my personal items.

Jack: Touché.

Jan: Is it a Pokémon?

Willow: Yes. In fact, it's believed to be a Mythical Pokémon from long ago. I've encountered various Meltan, so it appears to be slighty more common than the other Mythical Pokémon.

Meltan: Brrnk-Brrnk!

Willow: This one ended up getting attached to me, so I decided to keep it. I've been able to recieve plenty of data on it's habits and biology.

Jan: Neato!

 _Narrator: Interesting..._

Willow: Speaking of recieving data...

Jack: There we go...

Willow: My assistant, Blanche-

Jan: *interrupting gasp*

Willow:... -found a small amount of transmissions from an unknown source. Considering the location the tranmissions came from was close to Oak's lab, I knew it was the GO!dex... I hadn't heard from Oak in some time so I decided to come investigate. I could never have imagined all of this.

Jack: Crazy old men, voices from nowhere, and drooling fangirls. I'm right there with you.

???: We finally found you, twerpie!

Jack: Who's the dead nimrod whoj ust said that?!

???: Prepare for trouble!

???: Make it double!

???: To protect the world from devestation!

Jack: That doesn't really answer my question.

???: Shh! We're doing a thing. Umm... Jessie, who's line was next?

Jessie: Yours, James!

???: Dat's right!

Jessie: No! Not yet, Meowth!

Meowth: Come on! The two of youse were takin' for'evuh!

James: Drat! I forgot again!

Jessie: Really, James?!

Jack: I've seen trash cans more organized than these idiots...

Jan: They probably didn't stink as much either...

Willow: Wait, those "R"'s... You three wouldn't happen to be a part of Team Rocket, would you?

Jessie: We were just getting to that! Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, dat's right!

Team Rocket Trio: Nailed it!~

Everyone else: As if...

Jack: What do you nerds want? Money?

Jan: What criminal doesn't want money? What PERSON doesn't want money?

Jessie: We'll get our money, all right.

James: Once we give the boss the Poké Ball Plus!

Meowth: We know youse got it, so cough it up!

Jack: Learn to speak properly first, then ask again.

Jan: Hold up. When you say the boss, do you mean Giovanni, the guy who ran Team Rocket 4 years ago and was never arrested?

Team Rocket Trio:...no?

Jan: That answers that.

Jessie: We're cutting this conversation short! Go, Ekans!

Ekans: Ekans!

James: Follow suit, Koffing!

Koffing: Koff-Koffing!

Jack: Eevee, fight some more, I guess.

Eevee: Vui-Eie!

Willow: Mind if I step in?

Jack/Jan: Step on up!

Willow: Go, Meltan!

Meltan: Brrnk!

Meowth: What's dat Pokémon? I bet it's real rare!

Jessie: So we'll snag that too!

James: The Poké Ball Plus plus a primo Pokémon equals Plump paychecks!

Jack: Well, annoying agressors plus unnessasary illiteration equals irritating exposition!

Jessie: Someone's a twerpy stick-in-the-mud... Ekans, Bite!

James: Koffing, Tackle!

Jack: Eevee, Quick Attack on Koffing!

Willow: Meltan, use Thunder Wave on Ekans!

 _Before either of Team Rocket's Pokémon can even react, Eevee shows off it's trademark speed and sends Koffing flying with a Quick Attack._

James: Koffing!

Jessie: Talk about going the distance... You'd think it was lighter than air.

Meowth: Dat's cuz it is, Jess...

 _Eevee landed and was almost captured in Ekans' maw, but a paralyzing blast from Meltan stopped Ekans in it's tracks!_

Jessie: My Poor Ekans!

Willow: Now Use Headbutt!

Meltan: Brrnk!

 _Meltan put it hex-shaped head to use and sent Ekans reeling._

Jack: Sand Attack!

Eevee, with a slam of it's paw, blanketed Team Rocket in a dust cloud.

Meowth: I can't see a ting!

Jessie: James, let go of my hair!

James: Well, get off my foot!

Jack: These jokers are highly trained criminals...?

Willow: Meltan... Just end this with Flash Cannon...

Meltan: Brrrr...

Meowth: Eh? What's dat glowin'?

James: I see it too!

Meltan: *shing*

Jessie: Well, take a good look cuz it might be the last thing we see...

Meltan: *SHOOOOMMM!!!*

 _With a massive Flash Cannon, all of Team Rocket are caught in the blast! They were sent flying out of the mountain!_

Team Rocket: We're blasting off!

Jack:...did they just die?

Jan: How'd that even happen?!

Willow: It never happened before!

Jack: Well, as far as anyone's concerned, it never happened at all! Capise?

Jan and Willow: Right!

 **Later~**

Willow: Thank you all for filling me in on some of the events that recently transpired. I'll be sure to let the other professors about all this.

Jack: Oak can do freaky stuff. He might even be listening right now. I suggest you hurry!

Jan: Please be safe, sir! If you croak, I'll be down to 23 idols!

Willow: Goodbye, children. Also, you can keep the GO!dex. I even took the liberty of fixing most of the bugs!

Jack: Really? Gee, thanks.

Jan: Bye!

Professor Willow takes off*

Jan: Let's check out our new and improved GO!dex!

Jack: All right, let's see...

 **GO!dex: GO!dex update successfully completed! A new entry has been added.**

Jack: New entry?

Jan: Did the professor had it? Take a look.

 **Meltan, the Hex Nut Pokémon. It corrodes metallic objects in order to consume the ions they contain. This curious Pokémon has been rediscovered recent by the joint efforts of Pokémon Professors Oak and Willow.**

Jan: Woah. Something like rediscovering an ancient species really brings two people together... Professor Willow must have been really hurt by Oak's downfall.

Jack: If so, he hides it well.

 _Our heroes and your exqusite narrator were able to fend off hostile crooks and inform Professor Willow of Oak's misdeeds. They not only got an ally, but an upgraded GO!dex as well! Will they put these gifts to good use? We can only hope..._

 ** _To be continued~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Jet Catch Fiasco!"**

Jack: Boy, are my Lillipups roaring!

Jan: Weird how your feet suddenly started hurting 4 days into this journey...

Jack: Don't judge me.

???: Oh, no... Oh, my...

Jack/Jan:?

 _There was a child around Jackson and Janet's age searching through the tall grass. They had a Burgundy fedora , a plaid T-shirt and freckles_.

???: Who said that?

Jack: Doesn't matter.

Jan: What's wrong?

???: I promised my papa that I'd show him his favorite Pokémon in the entire Kanto Region, but I can't find it...

Jack/Jan: What's it called? Okay, quit saying the same thing as me! Quit it! STOOPPP! *silence* All right, conti- Damn it!

???: Anyways... The Pokémon is apparently found around Mount Moon. It called Clefairy, and it's small, round, and pink.

Jan: Those things are pretty rare! No wonder you're struggling...

Jack: We're gonna help this kid out, aren't we?

Jan: Someone's catching on!

???: Really? Thanks a bunch! My name is Jet!

Jack: Jackson.

Jan: Name's Janet, but you can call me Jan for short!

Jack: Never call me Jack.

Jet: Oh. Okay! Do either of you know where to look?

Jan: Yes!

Jack: Not even a little.

Jet:? (Too completely different answers...)

Jan: Clefairy has been seen in this very mountain! Though, it's not very common, unlike Zubat, it's pretty hard to find.

Jack: *winces* Here's a new idea: we catch a Pokémon that isn't super rare. Like if you want a Bulbasaur, go catch a Rattata.

Jet: Bulbasaur aren't anything like Rattata...

Jack: I know. They're everywhere and Bulbasaur are nowhere.

Jan: That's a terrible plan! We should go look for the Pokémon Jet actually wants, no matter who rare it is!

Jack: We don't have all century, Jan! I doubt Jet's dad wanted to see a Clefairy on his death bed!

Jan: At least it'll be a Clefairy! You have no respect for the trill of the hunt!

Jack: Well, you apparently have too much respect for the trill of the hunt! I'm getting Jet a Pokémon that is just as good as a Clefairy, even if it technically isn't a Clefairy!

Jan: Whatever! I'm heading back into that cave and I'm not coming out without a bonafide Clefairy!

Both: Hmph!

Jet:..that escalated quickly.

 _Narrator: Ditto._

Jet: Actually, it's Clefairy. Also, who's speaking?!

 _Narrator: Let's deal with introductions in a second... Let's see what those two are up to first._

Jet: Okay...?

 **Jackson's plan~**

Jack: Let's see here... Does Rattata tickle your fancy?

Jet: No. Sorry.

Jack: That's okay. It's all a part of the process... Hmm... What about a Spearow?

Jet: My Dad actual owns a Fearow. Spearow would be sorta redundant.

Jack: Good to know... Well, Rattata and Spearow are literally the only Pokémon I can see on this route, but at least I can actual see these and I'm not running around in some DAMP, OLD CAVE LOOKING FOR SOME IMPOSSIBLE POKÉMON, JANET!

Jet: Sheesh! Calm down! *sighs* Speaking of which, I should see how she's doing...

Jack: Terribly, I hope...

Jet: What?

Jack: Nothing!

 **Janet's plan~**

Jan: Where are you, Clefairy...? I know you're in here... I need to get you to Jet so they can give you to their dad and prove Jack wrong! It's so simple and YOU ARE RUINING IT! COME OUT!

Jet: Oh, no. More yelling...

Jan: Oh, hi Jet! Things are going great... I've practically got that Clefairy in the bag... How are you?

Jet: Concerned...

Jan: There's no need for that! I've got everything under control. It's fine!

Zubat Flock: Zuuuuu!

Jan: GOO AWWAAAYYY!!!

Zubat Flock: Eep! *scatters*

Jan: Won't be long now!

Jet: *sighs* *walks off*

Jan: Jet?

Jack: What's this furry thing?

 **GO!dex: Allow me...**

 **Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. It is quick to anger and when one gets upset, other Mankey in the area get upset as well.**

Jack: What a picnic of a Pokémon...

Jet: *walks past*

Jack: Are they okay? I better see what's up!

 **In the forest~**

Jet: Oh, man...

rustling*

Jet: Huh?

???: Jigglypuff!

Jet: Oh, a Jigglypuff! Hello there!

Jigglypuff: *waves* Jiggly!

Jet: I'm concerned, Jigglypuff. Two other kids were trying to help me out, but then they just started arguing... I think I'm messing with their friendship...

Jigglypuff: (Empathically) Puff. Puff.

Jet: Thanks for listening! *hugs*

Jigglypuff: *hugs*

Jack/Jan: Jet!

Jet: It's you two.

Jan: Jet, we saw walk off and that got us thinking...this was stupid.

Jack: We soured a kind gesture because we were too focused on proving the other wrong.

Jet: That's...wow. I'm not used to people apologizing. They usually just blame someone else.

Jack: That was the origina- I mean We would never do that! Also, what's that?

Jet: It's a Jigglypuff!

 **GO!dex: Entry found.**

 **Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Jigglypuff can not only fill it's body with air in order to float, but it also does so in order to see how long it is capable of singing.**

 **GO!dex: It's coloration is not the same as a usual Jigglypuff. It's likely a Shiny Pokémon, a rare occurance that comes from a certain value in terms of-**

Jack: It's special! We get it! Wait a minute... What are the chances of find a Shiny Pokémon?

 **GO!dex: Calculating... There is a 1 in 4096 encountering any form of Shiny Pokémon.**

Jack: So it's rare...

Jan: Yet common...

Both: It's perfect!

Jet: Huh?

Jack: It might not be a Clefairy, but it's still really special.

Jan: I'm sure your dad would love to have it as a present.

Jack: We're both sure.

Jet: That's not a bad idea... What do you say, Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!

Jet: Alright, then! Go, Poké Ball!

shake* *shake* *shake* *click*

Jet: I got a Jigglypuff for my dad!

Jan: Yippee!

Jack: Good for you, man. When are you giving to your dad?

Jet: As soon as possible!

Jan: Is he in Cerulean City?

Jet: No. He's actually in Celadon City.

Jan: That's a tad far... How about we go along with you?

Jack: We planning on heading there, at some point?

Jan: You bet!

Jet: Let's go rest up at the Pokémon Center!

Jan: Race ya!

Jack: Hey! Slow down for once!

Jet: *laughs*

 _Our heroes have found themselves a new companion that isn't a Pokémon this time! Let's see where this new development takes them!_

 ** _To be continued~_**


End file.
